Make A Wish
by FraidyCat
Summary: Another present-day Sam's birthday oneshot.


**Make a Wish**

**by FraidyCat**

**Disclaimer:** All things Supernatural owned and operated by CW, Eric Kripke, et al.

**SPN • SPN • SPN • SPN • SPN • SPN • SPN • SPN**

Dean waited for Charlie outside the Batcave.

Sam didn't know she was coming; plus, gigantor was asleep on the couch. He'd been there most of the day — Dean would have shooed him off to an actual bed hours ago, but he had high hopes for dinner with Charlie.

The bright yellow psuedo-car pulled slowly into the driveway, and Charlie waved as she drove toward Dean. He lifted his own hand in greeting, then moved to open the door for her as the car stopped.

"Oooo, such a gentleman!" she laughed brightly, stepping out of the car and leaning into Dean for a hug. "Good to see you, Dean."

"You, too," he said truthfully, hugging her in return. "Thanks for coming."

Charlie stepped back and smiled up at Dean. "Wouldn't miss it — thanks for inviting me." Her smile faded and she looked up at Dean with a serious expression on her face. "How is he?"

Dean shrugged. "No different, really. The second trial really did a number on him, and he hasn't been recovering. Exhausted, feverish, still coughing up blood…" — he sighed — "…and stubborn as hell."

Charlie nodded. "Pretty sure that's a genetic thing," she said, stepping away from Dean before he had a chance to object. She winked up at him and turned toward the trunk of the car. "Help me carry some stuff inside."

Dean met her at the trunk and reached inside to grab an overnight bag. Charlie picked up a sloppily-wrapped package and showed it to Dean, crowing in triumph. "Here is is! Wrapped it myself."

He lifted an eyebrow. "You should probably keep your day job," he said, and she elbowed him when she slammed the trunk lid.

"Ha, ha. Look, at least the paper says 'Happy Birthday', and not 'Merry Christmas',"

"And I appreciate that," Dean smiled, indicating that Charlie should step in front of him and enter the bunker first. "Seriously, thanks for doing this. I just figured out the laptop about a year ago."

She chuckled, reaching out to pull open the door to the Batcave. "Yeah, you should definitely call on experts when you need them," she advised.

The two continued trading barbs as they entered the main living area of the bunker. Sam was now sitting up on the couch, and he stood in surprise, swaying on his feet."Dean! I was just wondering where you'd gone." He wrapped his arms around Charlie, who had continued walking until she was standing right in front of him. She laid her head on his chest and held on tight, trying to transfer some of her own strength to Sam.

He smiled over her head at Dean, who smiled back. "Hey, Charlie. I wasn't expecting to see you again so soon — but you're always welcome."

Charlie stepped back, hoping her eyes weren't shining with the tears she could feel in her throat. "Dean offered me his memory foam," she confided, and Sam laughed.

"He doesn't do that for just anybody," he advised, carefully lowering himself down to the couch.

"Yeah, yeah," Dean interrupted. "You're going to have to use your actual bed after dinner so I can have the couch."

Sam's face became guarded. "We haven't had dinner yet?" he asked, and Dean ignored him.

Charlie had parked herself next to Sam on the couch, and now she placed the birthday gift on the low table in front of them. "Happy birthday!" she said brightly, leaning in to kiss Sam on the cheek.

Sam looked at her, and then up at Dean, who was still standing across the room. "It's my birthday?" he asked in confusion.

Dean shrugged. "Close enough. It's actually the middle of next week, but you and I will be on the road, and Charlie will be working — hence, the weekend before."

Sam grinned. "Hence?"

"Shut-up and open your present," his brother said.

Sam turned his attention to the table in front of him. He reverently touched the poorly wrapped gift. "You didn't have to get me anything, Charlie."

She giggled. "I didn't." When he looked at her, even more confused, she explained. "Well, I picked it up, and brought it here — I wrapped it, too! — but it was Dean's idea, and he sent me the money."

Sam smiled. "Thank you both," he said, picking up the gift and turning it over in his large hands.

"Open it!" Dean commanded, and Sam's smile grew as he began to rip off the paper, and throw scraps on the floor. Within moments, he was looking at, stunned, and turning over, a cardboard box from apple; a box that promised him a 32GB iPad with retinal display.

"Oh, my God," Sam said, and then he sat and stared at the box.

Impatient, Charlie ripped it out of his hands and opened the box, pouring the IPad out into her own hands. She powered up the machine and began to touch various icons on the screen. "I downloaded almost all of the same apps I have," she shared, "so it should be real easy for you to use, after I showed you mine last time I was here." She shoved the iPad back at Sam.

He accepted the gift and looked across at Dean, the biggest smile on his face that Dean had seen in…well, he didn't really know when Sam had smiled that way. Sam clutched the iPad to his chest, nearly overwhelmed. "Guys, I…this…I can't…you shouldn't…"

Dean laughed and started walking toward the kitchen while Charlie rolled her eyes. "Say 'thank you', Sam."

Sam reddened. "Thank you. Both. This is a great present. Really."

"You're welcome," Dean said as he passed the couch. "Now you and your little friend bring your new toy to the table and sit down for dinner."

"I'm starving," Charlie announced, leaping from the couch and pulling Sam up with her.

"Yeah," he said, trying to feign some enthusiasm. "dinner with Charlie."

Dean paused before he entered the kitchen. "All your favorites. Sam: a green salad with everything but the kitchen sink; a nice, creamy, pasta salad, my special homemade burgers — and SpaghettiOs."

In spite of his lack of appetite Sam laughed. Charlie ceremoniously led him to his usual seat at the table, which was already set, and gently relieved him of the iPad. "You're eating a minimum of one bite of everything," she ordered, and Sam grinned as he took his seat. He hoped that he could take at least one bite of everything; Dean and Charlie had gone out of their way for him…for what was possibly his last birthday…and he wanted the evening to be a pleasant memory for them in the future.

Dean had disappeared and Sam picked up his iPad — Charlie reached across the table and slapped his hand. "Don't want to ruin that by spilling something on it — just wait until after dinner. I promise we'll let you go to bed early and take the iPad with you."

Sam chuckled and somewhat reluctantly set the gift aside, out of harm's way. He looked up expectantly when Dean came back from the kitchen — and smiled when he saw the cherry pie, complete with one candle sticking out of the middle.

"We're starting with dessert," Dean announced, placing the pie ceremoniously in front of Sam. He reached into the pocket of his jeans to withdraw a book of matches, and shrugged, looking at his brother. "I figured you wouldn't eat much anyway, so I'd rather be stuck with leftover pie than leftover cake."

Sam kept smiling. "At least one bile of everything," he reminded Dean. "Did you make this yourself?"

Dean was serious as he carefully held a burning match to the one candle. "Nah. I'm going to try that one day, though. I wanted to make sure this pie was edible, so I got it in town."

Sam shook his head. "I'm convinced anything you make would be edible," he protested, glancing at Charlie. "Wait until you taste the burgers!"

Dean looked pleased, and a little embarrassed, as he took a step back from the table. "Okay, Sammy — make a wish and blow out the candle. Then make the first cut, and we'll save the pie for a more appropriate time during the meal. I'll get you a burger." Sam eyes glowed as he stared at the candle. The candle burned for so long, that Dean became worried. "I thought you would have enough air to blow out one candle," he mumbled apologetically, leaning forward and reaching for the pie.

"Don't," Sam said quickly, putting a too-warm hand on Dean's arm. "It's fine, I can do it."

Dean looked at him skeptically, and Sam continued, a little shyly. "It's just that I can't think of anything to wish for. I already have all I need. A place to call home, the most awesome big brother in the world, and the little sister I always wanted."

Charlie blushed in pleasure, and rolled her eyes. "Wish for WiFi at the bunker," she suggested, and both brothers laughed.

While they were laughing, Dean stepped back again, studying Sammy. If **he** had a wish, he would have no problem. He would wish Sam healthy. He would wish Sam happy. He would wish Sam the family and stability he craved.

Sam felt his gaze and looked up. "I could wish for a future," he said quietly, "but I don't need to. Our future is guaranteed. I made a promise, Dean."

Dean swallowed, and looked quickly away. "You'd better wish that the pie doesn't taste like candle wax," he said gruffly, and Sam grinned. Sam leaned over the pie, and gently blew out the candle, picking up his unused knife and running it through the pie. Then he brought the knife up to his mouth and licked it off.

"Tastes good," he announced. "Can I have some SpaghettiOs on my burger?"

Dean looked a little shocked. "You mean, right on the burger?"

Sam nodded. "Yes, please."

Dean shook his head as he turned back toward the kitchen. "Now I know you're sick," he said.

Charlie waited until Dean had disappeared, then she reached out to slide the pie out of the way. "What did you wish for?" she asked quietly.

Sam looked at her, a sad smile on his face. "I wished you would always be there for Dean," he said. "No matter what."

Charlie blinked. "I will," she promised, then tossed her mane of red hair. "I plan to always be around for both of you."

**End**


End file.
